Mittens or Gloves? That's the question
by Klarogasms
Summary: Loki wanted gloves. Thor got him mittens. [] Day 4 of 25 Days of Christmas [] AU/AH [] one shot []


**A/N:** Day 4 of 25 Days of Christmas. Prompt: Scarves and Mittens.

Happy Reading!

xxx

* * *

"Mittens, Thor. Those are mittens." Loki said as he looked at his wool-clad hands.  
He'd asked Thor if he could get him a pair of gloves which would match his scarf because Thor had to buy a new beanie anyway and was on his way to the mall while Loki went grocery shopping.

They've been living together since their Freshman year at college and Loki was currently making his Master of Arts in Art Therapy while Thor worked his second year in a private security company. They used to hate each other, always fought like cat and dog, Loki being the pretty, graceful and snotty cat while Thor was the sweet, loud and obnoxious dog. They tried to stay out of each other's hair, which worked pretty well most of the time, seeing as Thor had a completely different circle of friends than Loki. But somehow, one night, they ended up at the same party, completely drunk and had to make out over a game of truth or dare. The next day they woke up in Thor's bed, both completely hungover, and that was how they started their relationship.  
Their friends started bets on how long they would last and most people didn't give them more than six months, and honestly? It was a close call. When Thor and Loki fought, it was like Ragnarök. Things were thrown around (by Loki) and walls were being punched (by Thor). They screamed, they cried, screamed some more and ignored each other for a few hours or days until one apologized to the other and they had glorious make-up sex (arguably one of the best things about their relationship).  
One thing Thor and Loki often fought over was the laundry. Loki loved his clothes, he loved to shop, he usually bought expensive clothing which fit him perfectly, he was really iffy when it came to fashion. Thor did care about his appearance, but his look was more … well, not exactly more casual (Loki's style was pretty laid-back as well) but not as graceful as Loki's. He preferred comfortable clothes over pretty clothes and that was probably one of the biggest differences between them.

"How am I supposed to do anything with them?" Loki asked, showing Thor his very restricted hands. They were on the parking lot and Loki just finished putting the groceries into the trunk of their car. Thor was already waiting on the parking lot when Loki pushed out the shopping cart, searching their blue SUV (which they bought because it was rather cheap). He found it when Thor exited the car, waving wildly to get Loki's attention with a big smile on his face.  
"But they keep your hands warm." Thor replied, shrugging slightly as he closed the lid of their trunk, leaning against the car after he did so.  
"And I can't even light a cigarette, let alone smoke it. There's a reason I asked you to get me _gloves_ , not mittens." Loki retorted, rolling his eyes. He freed one of his hands and took the cigarette which he had behind his ear. He put it between his lips, and motioned for Thor to light it for him. Thor rolled his eyes at him but did as he asked anyway.  
"Another reason why I like the mittens, they keep you from smoking." Thor smiled after he stashed away the lighter. Loki rose one of his eyebrows delicately as he took a pull, causing the tip to glow bright orange.  
"I told you that I'm not gonna quit smoking anytime soon." Loki replied before he blew the poisonous into the cool air, deliberately directing it at Thor.  
Thor screwed up his nose, sticking out his tongue at Loki as the other man smirked at him, snorting at the face Thor made.  
"You made your point." Thor mumble,d rolling his eyes. "I'll wait in the car."  
Loki nodded, leaning against the car as Thor made his way around it towards the co-driver's seat.

"Anytime soon now." Thor said as Loki readjusted the back mirror after changing the position of his seat.  
"I love you too." Loki mumbled as he rolled his eyes. He reached over Thor and opened the glove compartment into which he put the mittens in exchange for his driving glasses.  
"I love it when you wear your glasses." Thor said lowly as he leaned towards Loki.  
"I know you do." Loki smirked, kissing Thor softly, tucking his blond hair behind his hair before he retreated into his seat.

"Are the mittens really that bad?" Thor asked when they stood at a red light. Loki softly hummed along to the radio as he abused the steering wheel as drum.  
"They're just incredibly impractical." Loki replied, shrugging slightly as the traffic light changed to green and he accelerated.  
"But they match your scarf." Thor retorted, smiling smugly.  
Loki took a quick look at his scarf, snorting before he replied: "At least you got that right."


End file.
